


A new form of magic

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Love can be magical.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 11





	A new form of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ve been rather into the Eleven x Joker ship and I had no idea there was actually a tag for it-
> 
> After finding that out I just had to write some fluff.

The Smash Manor was normally a rather chaotic place, with over 75 people living there and more to come peaceful days were few and far between, so Akira tried his best to make the most of each and every one of them.

Currently the Phantom Thief was curled up on the sofa reading a book he’d taken from the Manors library, hardly paying attention to anything around him as he was very much engrossed in the story. However just as he was getting to the good part, Akira felt somebody sit down next to him, and soon after that a pair of arms around his waist.

He couldn’t help but smile as he caught sight of his boyfriend Eleven nuzzling against him affectionately.

”Hey Lumi, you’re rather affectionate today.”

The boy chuckled as he began to run his fingers through the others hair, causing the Luminary to let out a happy hum.

“What can I say, just felt like cuddling with my precious Aki.”

He murmured with a smile of his own.

”But I also wanted to show you something I’ve been working on.”

Hearing this caused the Thief to tilt his head a little, curiosity evident in his expression as he looked down at Eleven.

”Oh, what would that be?”

Akira asked as the Hero let go of him and sat up on the couch, fiddling with his hands and looking a little nervous.

”Well it’s a new spell that I made especially for you, it’s not often I come up with new magic but you’re just a huge inspiration to me...”

This caused both of them to blush, but for different reasons as Akira gave a gentle smile.

”Aw Lumi, I’m flattered! I can’t wait to see it.”

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Eleven then cupped his hands together and closed his eyes as he began to focus. The other watching with amazement as some pink fire began to form in the Luminary’s hands.

The show only got better for Akira as the flame soon formed itself into a heart, giving the room a gentle warmth that wasn’t there before. The Hero soon opened his eyes and gave a small sigh of relief as he saw the spell working before glancing over to the Phantom Thief.

”So um, surprise! This is the spell, what do you think?”

He asked, slightly apprehensive as he put the flames out after a few minutes.

In response to the question, Akira quickly moved closer and captured Elevens lips with his own, giving him a quick but meaningful kiss before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

”It was incredible, amazing, beautiful... Honestly there are so many words I could use to describe it that it would take me hours to say them all!”

A giggle was given in response as the Luminary found himself hugging Akira again, the Thief happily returning it.

”I love you Aki.”

Eleven stated, smiling brightly.

”I love you to Lumi, I always will.”


End file.
